


5 Times Kido was the Mom of the Mekakushi Dan (and one time they paid her back)

by ColourfulVoid



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bedtime Stories, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kido and her chaotic children, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trucks, cause what else do I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: Someone should be taking care of these idiots and if Kido doesn't do it, no one will.(a series of inter-connected one shots where Kido takes care of the other dan members)





	1. Kozakura Marry

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyyy everyoneeeeeeeee.  
so I know I haven't posted in a while, and I'm sorry. there has been a TON of personal stuff going on and I wasn't able to write for a long time. I'm back on the horse, and working on some things, but its taking way longer than I would've hoped so I'm taking something from my Shelf of Already Started Fics. It's not a lot, but it's better than nothing right?

_Creak~._

Marry gingerly stepped onto the cold wooden floor. The floorboards creaked as they always seem to, late in the night. She shuffled over to the door. Her eyes intently focused down on the floor. They were heavy and watery. Marry wished greatly to close her eyes. They burned and she could feel the powerful red resonating from them. But no matter how much she wanted to, closing her eyes only made things worse. If for a second she slipped up, Marry would succumb to the visions from her nightmare once more. In her nightmares, she relives the day she died. However instead of the attackers being humans, it was Kuroha. He kills her mother. Snakes wrapped around him, hissing and laughing. The Mekakushi Dan lay on the ground. Dead. Kano and Hibiya. Face down, covered in blood. Seto. Momo. Clothing and hair soaked. Bitter cold to the touch. Kido. Clothing and hair singed. Burn wounds that trail across every visible piece of her skin. Shintaro. Scissors in hand. Red pooling around his head. Soaking his hair, his face. Next to him lay his phone. Shattered into pieces. And in the centre of it all? Marry. Evidence of the carnage splattered onto her dress. Trying desperately to rewind. To go back and stop this from happening. But it doesn’t work. She’s trapped there. Surrounded by corpses.

Marry thought it was fair to not close her eyes if that was what she had to see every time. As she stumbled in the dark, she reached blindly for the door handle. Instead of touching the cold metal she was used to, her fingers brushed against fabric. Marry looked up in surprise, seeing Kido’s concerned face staring back at her. Marry jumped back and squeaked a bit. Her arms flew around herself and she resumed eye contact with the floor.

“Oh sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” Kido’s voice was hushed and soft. She knelt down look Marry in the eye. Marry shivered in place, and continued to look at the ground. Kido reached a hand out before retracting it again.

“Can you look at me?” From anyone else it would seem accusatory, but Marry knew Kido was trying to help. The small girl shook her head.

“That’s ok. Were you going to see Seto?”

Typically when Marry had a nightmare, she would visit Seto. It wasn’t uncommon for him to wake up to see Marry, curled into a ball at the foot of his bed. He would then reach over and give her a hug. If she woke up, he would talk to her about what she had dreamed about. If not, he would wait. This system was fairly effective and reliable for Marry. It gave her comfort. However in the panic of her nightmare, Marry forgot that tonight Seto had been assigned to work a night shift at one of his many part time jobs. Marry nodded.

“That makes sense. I’m sorry Marry, but he’s not here right now. He’ll be back in the morning though.”

If Marry was looking at Kido she would have seen the compassion and confusion on Kido’s face. Kido wanted badly to help but this wasn’t her territory. However, she was the leader and it was her job to make sure everyone was ok. Kido ran through scenarios in seconds, trying to figure out what to do. After what seemed like far too long to her, she came up with an idea.

“Marry? Do I have permission to pick you up?”

Marry loved physical affection. She would often ask for hugs, kisses and other various forms of cuddles from Dan members. They were always happy to oblige. Marry quite enjoyed the feeling of tactile affection but only on her terms. The Mekakushi Dan had learned. If you tried to pick up Marry without forewarning, or touched her at the wrong moment, she would burst into tears and panic. It was terrifying for sure, but by simply being careful, it rarely happened. Marry hesitated for a moment. After a second of silence, she slowly nodded. Kido stood up. Looking down, she scooped up Marry in her arms. Kido’s arms were firm as they wrapped around Marry’s petite body. Kido walked over to her bed and gently placed Marry onto the folded sheets. Kido grabbed one of the blankets off of Marry’s bed and wrapped it around her friend.

“Hey Marry? I’m going to turn on the cloud lamp ok?”

Marry nodded vigorously. The darkness made it easier for memories to resurface. The cloud lamp glowed softly as Kido placed it on her bedside table. She then headed over to the bookshelf. Kido’s eyes darted back and forth over the titles. After a moment's hesitation ,she slowly slid one of the book’s from its resting place. Slowly tiptoeing back, Kido climbed onto her bed and sat next to Marry. Marry looked down at the selected story. It was a story she couldn't remember reading before. She looked at Kido inquisitively.

“Oh, you’re wondering about the book? Well I was going to save it for your birthday, but I figure now makes more sense.”

Marry seemed content with this answer. She inched forward, huddling next to Kido to get a better look at the colourful pages. Kido began to read. She spoke softly as ever, but her voice was filled with wonder and expression. The story was about a boy and girl. They lived such different lives and yet meshed together so well. They fell in love, and became desperate to find each other. Marry loved it. As Kido read, Marry slowly drifted off. Her head lolled and ended up on Kido’s shoulder.When Kido was certain Marry was asleep, she bookmarked the page, and put the book down. Marry’s breathing was soft and easy. Kido smiled. Carefully, so as not to disturb the sleeping girl, Kido began to lie down. Marry followed and lay beside her. Marry curled into the sheets and Kido slept next to her, protecting her from all harm.

* * *

Seto opened the door. Slowly and carefully he popped his head into the dimly lit room. It was 9:30am and neither Kido or Marry had gotten up. It wasn’t odd for Marry to stay asleep until afternoon, but Kido was different. Every morning, Kido hauled herself out of bed and made breakfast for the Mekakushi-Dan. She wasn’t a morning person, not even close, but she did it anyway. It was one of the things the others loved about her. Even if it costed the green haired girl, she would do anything for those she cared about. There had been times when Kido hadn’t gotten up though. Those times typically meant she was sick. It was for this reason that Seto was heading into the girls room instead of his. He squinted in the soft light. All the blinds in the room were drawn, typical for night, but a lamp was on. Seto assumed his previous assumption was correct. Kido must be sick or something of that nature. He walked across the room. He would check on his sibling, see if she needed anything, do what she asked, and pass out. He was exhausted, but Kido worked so hard for him, so shouldn't he do the same for her? As he reached Kido’s bedside, he looked down. Oh. Lying, curled up in thebed, was Marry. She wore a content smile on her face, despite the glaring circles under her eyes. Seto glanced over to Kido and sure enough she too had shadows. Despite this she also smiled. It only took a moment for Seto to understand. He smiled, turned around, and passed out onto Marry’s bed. He was too tired for this. Marry may have had a nightmare, but she was safe. That’s what matters.


	2. Hibiya Amamiya

_Buzz~ Buzz~_

Sheets rustled as Kido rolled over. She blinked a few times, struggling to see in the darkness. After fumbling along for a moment she found her phone. It had gotten stuck between 2 sheets, with the screen face down. As she flipped it over she squinted, cursing the brightness.

_Buzz~ Buzz~_

Kido cursed under her breath. She groaned lying back on her pillows.

“It’s 5 in the morning,” she complained under her breath.

_Buzz~ Buzz~_

Kido decided to answer, praying she wouldn’t regret it.She stayed lying down as she pressed the call button. Lifting the phone to her ear.

_“Please be a wrong number, please be a wrong number, please-“_

“Oh! Hey,” an annoying, whiny, voice came through the speaker. Kido recognized it immediately.

“Hibiya!” Kido said through gritted teeth. . “Why on earth are you calling me at 3 in the morning!?”

“Umm- I’m lost.”

Kido groaned, sitting up completely.

“What do you mean ‘you’re lost’? Where are you?” she asked.

“I don’t know! That’s kinda the point…”

Kido gave up any notion this would be quick, resigning herself to her fate.

“Yeah, yeah, gimme a minute,” Kido said. She climbed out of bed, tryingnot to wake up Marry. Tip-toeing down the hallway, Kido made her way to the kitchen island, sitting at one of the bar stools. She was still in her pyjamas, an outfit that consisted of an old tee shirt and long plaid pyjama pants. She sat in near darkness with only the light of the stove to illuminate the room.

“So? Are you gonna help me or what?” Hibiya demanded.

“Ok. What do you see?”

Kido crossed her fingers, hoping Hibiya would be close to a landmark or train station.

“Um, there are some buildings I guess? And streetlamps! Oh, and a sidewalk.”

Kido faced-palmed, hissing under her breath.

“Oh my….” She cleared her throat. “You realize that’s not helpful, right?”

“Well what am I supposed to do?” Hibiya asked.

Kido’s soul slowly drained out of her body.

“Screw it. Stay put Hibiya, I’m coming to get you.”

“What?” Hibiya cried. “How are you gonna find me?”

“I have a tracker on your phone.”

“What? Why?!” he yelped.

“I have them on everyone’s phone,” Kido explained.

“Why!?”

“We have a known amnesiac, two klutzes, and Kano. Kano who once threw his phone at a bird that flew too close to his French fries. Phones get lost pretty often. Not to mention the fact that Ene, the girl who lives in a phone, is one of our members! I’ve learned to take a few precautions.”

“Ugh. I guess that makes sense,” Hibiya admitted. “So, you’ll come get me?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kido said. Her voice softened. “Don’t worry bout it.”

“Uh, thanks I guess.” Hibiya’s voice was small, almost impossible to hear.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be over in a sec.”

With that, Kido hung up the phone, grabbed some sandals and her sweater and ran out the door, not even bothering to change out of pyjamas. Kido ran down the street, phone clutched tightly. Hibiya was only a few blocks away, but something in Kido’s gut told her to run. So she ran. Fast. The longer she ran, the more thoughts swirled in her head.

_“What if something happens before I can get there?”_

The paranoia sunk deeper, gripping tightly onto her heart.

Faster and faster Kido ran, rounding corner after corner, until...

“Oi! Over here!” Hibiya called.

Kido whipped around to see the young boy, sitting relaxed on the curb. He was fine.

“Oh thank god you’re ok.” Kido dashed over to him, automatically scanning his arms for cuts or bruises.

“Yeah,” Hibiya said, confused. “Why wouldn’t I be? I got lost, not kidnapped.”

Kido blushed slightly. The paranoia had dissipated at the sight of Hibiya, safe and sound.

“Well- Nevermind.”

She extended her hand towards Hibiya. He stared at it, blinking in confusion with a frown.He stayed like for a moment, then took it. Kido yanked Hibiya to his feet. Hibiya stumbled a bit, finding his balance.

”Come on,” Kido said. She started down the street, motioning for Hibiya to follow.

“Wait! Where are you taking me?”

Kido rolled her eyes.

“The base. Duh. I don’t know where you live, and it’s way too early anyway.”

Hibiya scoffed, but trailed along. They walked in silence for a while, the only sounds being the sound of their feet, echoing off bypasses and buildings. Long shadows stretched across the road, cast by tall street lights. Kido settled into a pattern, walking for a minute before glancing back to check Hibiya was still there. Just as she relaxed her shoulders, the sound of a truck screeching echoed down the road. Kido looked around frantically. Seemed like the truck was nowhere near them. She sighed in relief.

_“Relax Kido. It’s just a truck. Get a hold of yourself!”_

As she continued, she heard a faint sound. Was that? Crying? She whipped her head around. Standing frozen in place was Hibiya. His shoulders shook as he stared dead ahead, face was ghostly white.

“Hibiya?”

As soon as the words left Kido’s mouth, his head jerked up. In an instant, he lunged forward, desperation written on his face. Tears streamed down his face, falling onto the pavement below. His arm reached toward Kido, grasping at her hoodie. Hibiya pulled himself closer to Kido, tucking his head in.

“Woah, woah, woah! It’s ok Hibiya.”

Only muffled cries and sobs in response. Kido was confused. She didn’t know what to do. Hibiya was clearly too panicked to listen to her, and it wasn’t safe to stay here. After a moment, Kido reached down, hugging Hibiya.

“It’s ok, it’s ok, I’m right here,” Kido murmured. Repeated over and over until she couldn’t hear him crying. She knelt down in front of him.

“Hey,” Kido said softly. “Look at me. I’m right here. I’m ok, you’re ok, everyone’s ok.”

Hibiya looked up slowly, tears still flowing down his face. He nodded quietly, then made his way to stand. Kido followed. However, when Kido began to walk this time, Hibiya reached forward to take her hand. Kido didn’t acknowledge this verbally, but squeezed his hand lightly as if to say,

_“Hey, don’t worry! I’m right here.”_

The pair proceeded home in silence. Neither would tell the others of this moment. It would remain a secret, and the gang would never know. And if Hibiya occasionally woke Kido up with a phone call? Well, no one needed to know about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please let me know! also! you can follow me on twitter @Colourful_Void if you want to get updated when I post a fic!  
In case I don't manage to get part 3 up in time, I wish all of you a very happy August 15th. ;)


	3. Shintaro Kisaragi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 15th is always hard on Shintaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look idk man here's another chapter I guess,,,, I wanna write more kagepro fic but most of my old stuff makes me cringe. However, I do want to finish my old works sooooo,,,, idk. this is just a short little thing that was chilling in the drafts.   
(this is unbeta-ed)

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Hey Shintaro, it’s me.”

Kido called through the door.

There was no response.

“I’m gonna come in ok?”

No response.

Carefully, the door creaked open and Kido peered her head into the the dimly lit room.

Shintaro lay on top of his bed, wearing his dirty grey tee-shirt and an old pair of shorts.

Kido walked in, closing the door behind her.

“I brought you some food.”

Kido held up a takeout bag, shaking it for emphasis.

Shintaro didn’t respond.

Kido placed the bag on the dresser.

“How are you doing?” She asked. There was no reply.

Kido sighed. There was no point in mincing words in her eyes, and she was pretty garbage at it anyway.

“I know today is hard on you. I’m here to help if you need me.”

Shintaro still didn’t move.

Kido turned to leave, resigning herself to come back later, just in case anything went wrong.

She lingered by the door for a moment.

“I’m going to go visit her if you want to come along.”

There was a slight shift in the blankets, and through Kido couldn’t see it, the sound of barefoot against hardwood was unmistakable.

Shintaro grabbed her arm, speaking a low, broken croak.

“I want to come too.”

Kido gave a soft smile.

“Alright. Let’s go.”


End file.
